


Rest your hand on mine

by PhantomWriter



Series: In All the Right Ways [SamWena Week April 2020] [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: An injured Sam and a doubtful Rowena share a brief moment.For Samwena Week Day 2: Hurt or Comfort
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: In All the Right Ways [SamWena Week April 2020] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697872
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Samwena Week





	Rest your hand on mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if this ficlet falls under either of the categories. lol

Sam knows Rowena isn't one for spectacle, odd as it might sound for someone like her who's aware of her power and ability and someone who can capture the attention of anyone in the room she walks in.

It isn't any less surprising, however, that she can make quite a presentation with a tiny bit of magic. Sam watches the small purple balls of light dance around her fingers like fireflies before they move to close the wound on Sam's arm.

The smile she gives him is tinged with concern and reassurance, and Sam thinks he's captivated by more than just the light show and the pleasant warmth on his injury.

His sole focus on her takes away the ache from the healing wound until it closes, and it's also how he notices in an instant her expression dimming and with it the glow of her magic. She puts down her hands with a relieved sigh when he assures her he'll be fine.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looks like she's having an internal debate whether to answer him, pausing to look anywhere but his face. 

"I don't know what I am anymore, Samuel." She glances up at him with more certainty because if there's anyone she can only be honest about what's in her mind, it's only to him. "I'm not a demon who sits on the throne of Hell. I'm a damned soul, Samuel, but what kind of soul have corrupted ones writhing underneath the skin?

"Do you know that they call me a Goddess?" The title hardly sparks a reverence from her, nor from her subjects. "They don't think me a human once, and they forget that I'm the mother of their former king. I'm never that gifted witch to them, only that person who absorbed a third of what makes up Hell. And when these souls in me fight for control to make it at least on the surface, it's as if I'm missing my original identity bit by bit." 

Sam cannot presume to understand, but he does know that Rowena takes pride in her identity as one of the—if not the most—powerful natural witches that ever lived. “I can’t change how the demons think of you, but I want you to know that to me, Dean, Cas, and Jack, you’re still Rowena, our witch ally.” Sam raises his formerly injured hand. “Who’s our de facto doctor most of the time,” he adds lightly. “Someone who’s good at keeping our heads together.”

A smile threatens to appear on her lips. “Because you can’t do anything without me?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Sam allows. It’s frequently true anyway. Besides, it’s enough to lighten the mood. “I know we’re not your subjects or anything like that, but you’re our friend. You’re family.” Sam’s mouth twitches, his hand creeping to cover hers. “You’re... important to me.”

Rowena doesn’t move nor shy away from the contact, and Sam is seized by dismay that maybe it’s not the kind of comfort she wants from him. 

She turns her palm and squeezes Sam’s hand. She watches their fingers laced together, and Sam finds some sort of contentment within the moment they’re sharing. They probably won’t have this later. 

“And you are to me, Sam,” she says eventually. 

They’ll be alright, Sam thinks. 


End file.
